


Weak

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: "Drabble" Meme [3]
Category: I Claudius (1976), I Claudius - Graves
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bullying, Childhood, Double Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She had that intuitive knowledge that children have, that the weak should be tested or destroyed. Claudius never passed those sorts of tests.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for gehayi](http://vermin-disciple.livejournal.com/139428.html#cutid3), who requested 'something about Claudius, Germanicus and Livilla when they were children.'

"It was Livilla."

Germanicus didn't sound like a brother snitching on his sister; he spoke like a soldier reporting an incidence of grave misconduct to his general. Sometimes he sounded so like Drusus it made Antonia's heart ache.

"Was not," protested Livilla.

"W-w-was too," said Claudius, who looked even more pathetic soaking wet, like her impious ancestor's drowned chickens.

Livilla glared at her brother, making no attempt to hide her malice. She had that intuitive knowledge that children have, that the weak should be tested or destroyed. Claudius never passed those sorts of tests. He never passed any sort of test at all. But he'd yet to be destroyed, which was something, Antonia supposed. She also supposed that was due mainly to the efforts of his brother. Germanicus had a strong sense of justice, but he was apt to defend even those whom nature marked as inadequate.

Livilla would have to be punished, of course. It did not befit a young lady to act this way.

But as Antonia toweled dry her son's hair, grimacing whenever his head twitched from her grasp, she understood why Livilla had pushed him into the fountain.

Some days, she wanted to do the same.


End file.
